Lila y sus muñecas
by Cris Hunter
Summary: Lila siempre le han gustado las muñecas. Su hermana la quiere tanto que le fabrica todo tipo de muñecas. ¿Hasta dónde llega el amor fraternal?


A Lila le encantan las muñecas. Tiene miles, rubias, pelirrojas, de largos vestidos de princesa y otras vestidas con vaqueros y camisetas que su hermana mayor dice que eran "fashion", aunque Lila no sabe lo que quería decir.

Pero siempre bebe de las palabras de su hermana mayor. La adora, incondicionalmente. Hace cualquier cosa que le pide, cualquier cosa que ella desee.

Cualquier cosa.

Lo que más le gusta de su hermana, era cuando la lleva al parque, para que juegue con los niños de su edad. Corre y juega con ellos, observando las distintas tonalidades de piel, cabello y ojos de los niños. Le cae muy bien aquella niña de alegres tirabuzones rubios, que salta como resortes sobre sus menudos hombros.

Lila corre hacia su hermana, que charla animadamente con un grupo de madres, madres jóvenes y confiadas, madres que saltan a la vista que son primerizas.

La niña se abraza a las piernas de su hermana, y esta la coge en brazos, besando sus mejillas coloradas por la carrera y los juegos. Baja la cabeza hacia los labios de la niña, quienes se mueven rápidamente para contarle lo mucho que le gusta el cabello de la niña rubia. Ella le sonríe, y acariciando su nariz con la de ella, susurra: Tu eres la verdadera princesa.

Lila se ríe. Es una niña muy risueña.

Y adora las muñecas. Muñecas de plástico, muñecas de porcelana, de rasgos asiáticos y europeos, e incluso africanas.

Su hermana se las consigue. Solo tiene que elegir el cabello, los ojos, la piel… Y el resto del trabajo lo hace su hermana.

Cuando llegan a casa, le pregunta si puede invitar a la niña rubia a casa, para que juegue con ella. Su hermana esboza una media sonrisa, una mezcla de satisfacción y oscuro placer.

Se pone a su altura y acaricia la mejilla de su hermana menor.

Su madre tiene el mismo pelo que ella. Y unos ojos preciosos. Mañana vendrán a casa, cariño

Se lo ha prometido. Y su hermana nunca miente.

Pero su hermana no solo fabrica muñecas…¡También le hace casitas para ellas!

Cada muñeca tiene su propia casa, una especie de identidad para cada una. La muñeca asiática tiene una bonita mansión con puertas correderas, la muñeca de melena pelirroja, vive en una casa de aspecto victoriano… Siempre le gusta cuidar de sus muñecas. Y lo mejor de todo

Nunca se rompen.

Su hermana es una buena artesana de muñecas. Los ojos parecen réplicas reales. E incluso poseen expresiones humanas y únicas.

Las adora. A todas ellas. Les encanta dormir con todas sus muñecas, formando un muro protector a su espalda para evitar que se caiga al suelo.

Su hermana viene emocionada. La coge en brazos y le da vueltas por todo el salón.

Hoy vienen. Tengo ganas de que las vea.

Sonríe. Y sus ojos verdes brillan febrilmente.

Creo que mañana tendrás muñecas nuevas.

Lila chilla de alegría.

Como quiere a su hermana. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Por eso, a las cinco de la tarde, esta lista. Deja las tijeras en la mesa de la cocina. Su hermana se enfadará por haberlas cogido sin su permiso, pero quiere ayudar.

Cuando llega la madre y su amiga, Lila está emocionada. Enseguida coge a la niña rubia de la mano y la sube corriendo a su habitación. Le enseña cada una de sus muñecas. La niña se queda mirando una en especial. Tiene una nariz respingona, y un aire más maduro que las demás. Y tiene ese pelo rojizo, como el de Lila y su hermana.

Se parece a ellas dos. Pero esa muñeca tiene un aire de mujer.

Cuando va a cogerla, Lila se la quita de las manos. Acaricia ese pelo rojizo, y la mece en sus brazos.

Mi madre odia que la toquen. Por eso Maggie se encargó de quitarle la piel, para que dejase de odiar que la tocasen. ¿Te gusta que te acaricien?

Y tras la inocencia de la niña, aparece esa sonrisa febril que posee su hermana mayor.

La niña rubia se aparta de Lila. Su instinto infantil la avisa de que corra, que no es lugar seguro.

Pero oye las risas de su madre abajo, y decide que no quiere molestarla.

Sigue jugando con Lila, quien está menos alegre y cada vez más taciturna. Suelta carcajadas sombrías, y mira el pelo de la niña con avidez.

¿Qué le pasará? Que niña más rara…

Cuando la situación se hace insostenible, y tiene demasiado miedo, decide marcharse. Quiere bajar las escaleras, pero Lila la agarra del pelo. La niña rubia grita, pero Lila le da un bofetón con sus pequeñas manos. Acerca sus labios rojizos a su oído, y empieza a reírse.

Y entonces, la niña rubia escucha unos gritos desde el salón.

Quiere correr, pero siente algo helado en sus sienes. Mira y ve a Lila, sosteniendo unas tijeras.

Tienes un pelo muy bonito… Me encanta el pelo rubio

La niña chilla. Oye pasos por las escaleras. Un goteo…

Siente un chasquido, y ve como uno de sus mechones de pelo cae al suelo.

Risa desquiciada. Goteo y pasos.

Y la hermana mayor hace presencia frente a la puerta de Lila. Cubierta de sangre.

Un golpe, y la niña pierde el conocimiento.

Ya ha pasado un mes. Lila tiene dos nuevas muñecas. Viven en una casa sencilla, de estilo moderno. Son una madre y una hija, ambas rubias y de ojos azules.

Si te acercas, puedes ver como el horror está impreso en los ojos de la pequeña muñeca

Le tuvo que doler como la hermana mayor arrancaba su delicada piel blanca.

Y esa piel blanca parece de porcelana, igual que la de su madre.

Los ojos azules se sacaron poco a poco. Aunque tuvieron que cortar los nervios ópticos. Si se sacaban mancharían todo el suelo, y la hermana mayor odia tener que limpiar la sangre.

El pelo rubio, costó arrancarlo. A la madre se le fue enrollando hasta que se le arrancó de cuajo, desgarrando el cuero cabelludo y dejando ver los blandos sesos del interior.

La hermana mayor odiaba la sangre. Pero quería a su hermana.

Lila tenía dos hermosas muñecas. Las que ella quería.

Las que siempre había querido.

Pone a las muñecas rubias junto a la pareja de cabello rojizo. Sus padres parecen felices.

La hermana mayor quiere a su hermana menor. Demasiado como para compartir ese amor.

El primer día que vertió sangre, fue la de sus padres. Pero su hermana no lloró. Porque ese día recibió dos bonitos muñecos.

Lila se ríe, mientras hace que la madre de la niña rubia hable con su padre.

La hermana mayor la observa. Sonríe.

Sabe que su hermana haría cualquier cosa que le diría. Y sabe que siempre estará ahí, observando el color del cabello, los ojos y la piel que ella prefiera.

Porque es una gran artesana de muñecas.

Y sabe fabricarlas. Demasiado bien.

Lila seguía sonriendo, mientras pensaba que la próxima vez, sería morena.

Maggie, me gustan esos ojos que nos observan.

La hermana mayor sonríe. Pellizca su mejilla.

Pronto, hermanita. Pronto los invitaremos a casa.

Y las hermanas se sonríen, dejando al descubierto la demencia que se ocultan tras sus rostros de muñecas.


End file.
